


Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)

by melizajoyt



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melizajoyt/pseuds/melizajoyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Blaine singing "Against All Odds" to Sam, Blaine is singing it to Kurt even though he's not there to hear it. Except that Sam catches on and fixes that very quickly. And Kurt realizes something he should have known to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I had too many feels about this song and everything that it implies and I had to get it out. I literally teared up the first time I heard Blaine (Darren) singing this song. So here you go. Enjoy.
> 
> This drabble is also posted on my Tumblr, lovedarrencriss

“Sam what is this about? I mean, don’t get me wrong it’s great to hear from you, but this is kind of sudden,” Kurt said, looking at Sam curiously through the laptop screen. When he’d gotten an urgent text from Sam demanding that he be on Skype within the next two minutes he’d been a little concerned that something was seriously wrong. But from what he could see the young blonde looked just fine, not even anxious or upset about anything like he’d expected.

“I need you to just stay quiet and listen for a few minutes, Kurt. I promise you’re going to want to hear this,” Sam said somberly.

“Sam, you’re freaking me out. Is everything okay?” Kurt asked.

“Just stay quiet, if you start talking I’ll mute you,” Sam said, sounding far too authoritative for his usually relaxed personality. Kurt nodded slowly, his confusion growing as Sam lowered he computer down to his torso so Kurt couldn’t see his face, then the frame started to kind of rock back and forth and Kurt realized that Sam was obviously walking with the computer in his hands. 

Kurt nearly started to ask what Sam was doing before he remembered what Sam had said and he pressed his lips together in a firm line.

“Just remember to stay quiet,” Sam said before he turned the computer around to face away from his torso and it sounded like Sam set the laptop on a counter or stool of some sort, the height from where Kurt could see the ground was seemed about right for that.

But it wasn’t the floor Kurt focused on. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as the laptop pixels focused in even more once the computer was finally still.

It was McKinley’s auditorium. From this view it was obvious that Sam had placed the laptop in the right wing of backstage. The computer was angled slightly so he could see the full stage and see what was sitting a little off center on the stage.

A lone piano on an empty stage.

And there was Blaine, sitting behind the piano and scribbling in a tiny notebook, reaching out to pluck out a few notes or chords when inspiration struck.

All of a sudden Kurt’s throat closed up and he reached his hand up to cover his mouth, just be sure he didn’t say something because right then he couldn’t control himself. Blaine looked even more wonderful than he did in his dream. And he wasn’t doing much at all, he wasn’t talking or humming, he was just sitting there.

Kurt’s heart throbbed in his chest and he wanted to know  _why_  Sam felt this was so important for him to see. Did he just want to torture Kurt and show him what he was missing out on? Or was there something he was supposed to see here…

Just as Kurt’s eyes were starting to dart over Blaine’s profile, taking in the familiar clothing and the broad shoulders that led to strong arms that always made Kurt feel so secure when they were wrapped around his waist, Blaine shifted. He watched as Blaine moved the small notebook and set it on top of the piano, his feet moved to rest near the pedals and his hands moved to the ivory keys, at the ready. Kurt recognized the movements and he sat up a little straighter. Blaine was about to play.

Blaine seemed to take a small breath before his hands moved over the keys slowly, playing the opening notes quietly.

For a moment, Kurt thought that Blaine was just tinkering with something he’d been writing or maybe he was just bored, but then he started to sing and he knew it was anything but that.

_how can I just let you walk away_

_just let you leave without a trace_

_when i stand here taking every breath_

_with you, oh_

_you’re the only one_

_who really knew me at all_

In the back of his mind, Kurt heard himself think;  _this is what Sam wanted me to see._  Not necessarily what he was missing, but what he was causing. He pulled the laptop closer and his eyes traced over Blaine’s again and again as he watched the words just pour out of Blaine. 

_how can you just walk away from me_

_when all i can do is watch you leave_

_‘cause we shared the laughter and the pain_

_and even shared the tears_

_you’re the only one_

_who really knew me at all_

Kurt sucked in a shaky breath. The pain in Blaine’s voice was obvious. He didn’t want to think about how he’d caused that.

_so take a look at me now_

_well there’s just an empty space_

_and there’s nothing left here to remind me_

_just the memory of your face_

_  
_Blaine’s voice got a little bit louder and gained power. His heart was beating in sync with the intensity of the song. Each chord seemed to make his chest ache with a new wave of emotion.

_oh take a look at me now_

_well theres just an empty space_

_and you coming back to me is against the odds_

_and thats what i’ve gotta face_

_  
_Kurt could feel his eyes watering as he watched. _Is this really how he feels?_

_i  wish i could just make you turn around_

_turn around and see me cry_

_there’s so much i need to say to you_

_so many reasons why_

_you’re the only one who really knew me at all_

His voice cracked slightly and Blaine’s head fell back slightly, tipped towards the stage lights and Kurt could see the tears trailing down his cheeks. That was what pushed Kurt over the edge. His own tears fell and he knew his cheeks were flushed and his nose would be turning a blotchy red any second even though he hadn’t touched it. 

_oh, so take a look at me now_

_but there’s just an empty space_

_and there’s nothing left here to remind me_

_just the memory of your face_

_now take a look at me now_

_‘cause there’s just an empty space_

_but to wait for you is all i can do_

_and that’s what i’ve gotta face_

Kurt watched as Blaine made it through the song despite his breathing being off and tiny sobs breaking through, obstructing his normally wonderful diction. Kurt wasn’t fairing much better, his nose runny and his cheeks wet. Blaine powered through the number, his voice still wonderfully powerful even as it cracked and wavered.

_take a good look at me now_

_‘cause i’ll still be standing here_

_and you coming back to me is against all odds_

_its the chance i’ve gottan take_

_take a look at me now_

_oh_

_yeah, take a look at me now_

Blaine’s voice broke completely on the last word before he stopped playing. Kurt’s lip quivered as he watched Blaine. He could see his shoulders shaking slightly and he knew how hard Blaine was working to keep his crying quiet. Kurt was finding it harder to control the sounds of his own crying.

He was almost thankful when the laptop was picked up and turned around as Sam carried it off. A part of him also wanted to yell at Sam to put the damn laptop down because couldn’t he see that Blaine needed him right now? But he stopped that thought short.

Sam appeared to sit down once he was in the hallway, tilting the screen up so Kurt could see him.

Suddenly Kurt became hyper-aware of how disgusting his face must look to Sam, blotchy face and red-rimmed eyes wasn’t his best look.

“I thought you should know,” Sam said simply.

Kurt took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. He nodded, “T-thank you.”

“Bye, Kurt,” he said quietly.

“Bye,” Kurt murmured.

Sam ended the Skype call and Kurt was left alone, sitting in his New York apartment wishing he was miles away in a tiny auditorium with his arms full of a boy who’d never stopped loving him from day one.

“I’m so stupid,” Kurt mumbled as he pushed the laptop away and reached for his phone.


End file.
